


Be a friend

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8 A day in the lifePhillip extends condolences to Kathryn after she has a rough case
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Be a friend

“I heard about what happened to your patient”Phillip tells Kathryn 

“There was always a risk she wouldn’t make it”Kathryn says to him 

“I’m sincerely sorry Kate”Phillip tried offering condolences to her 

“Yeah well tell that to her mother”Kathryn stops him before he could go any further 

“She is losing her daughter”Kathryn dryly remarked 

“You did what you could”Phillip softly said 

“But it’s still not enough”Kathryn states 

“If I could do more to help you out I would”Phillip suggested 

“What can you do?”Kathryn asked him 

“Be a friend to you”Phillip says


End file.
